lovesick
by momokawaii
Summary: daehyun and Baekhyun story/ ketika seorang yang populer dan normal mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari seorang pria nerd/"kau tau kan aku normal Baek! kenapa ku tidak menahanku saat itu! kenapa kau bisa tenang saja berciuman dengan pria!"/"maaf Daehyun, a-aku hanya merindukanmu"/review ya
1. Chapter 1

DaeBaek Fanfic

.

BAP X EXO

.

.

chapter 1

happy reading ^^

Byun Baekhyun pov

shit! Aku berulangkali mengumpat mengeluarkan emosiku yang entah sampai kapan hanya bisa ku ungkap dengan mengumpat pelan. Aku rasanya hampir mempertaruhkan harga diriku sekarang, aigoo~ kenapa aku begitu mudah dihasut?

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, 25 tahun dan bekerja sebagai editor yang bernama pena Bacon Jung di sebuah kantor penerbit buku terkenal di Korea. saat ini aku berada di club yang kukutuk karena harga minumannya yang selangit dan juga alasan kenapa aku ada disini. Kedatanganku kesini berpengaruh banyak terhadap terlukanya harga diri seorang Baekhyun yang sangat membenci kebisingan dan perkumpulan single. Kumohon dengan sangat untuk sahabatku yang menyeretku kemari dengan air mata buayanya (dan aku terlihat kasihan padanya) agar segera menyelesaikan acara bodohnya ini.

"ya! Song Jieun! Bisakah kita pulang saja? Apa kau yakin namja itu akan datang?" akhirnya aku mulai lelah menahan frustasiku. Tentu saja, Song Jieun sahabat kecilku mengikuti kencan buta yang acaranya diadakan di club mewah ini. Dia satu-satunya yeoja yang dekat denganku, sejujurnya Jieun adalah gadis manis yang bisa membuatku mengencaninya jika saja bukan karena satu hal... yeah, aku gay.

"shireo~ aku yakin dia akan muncul Baek, tunggu sebentar lagi ya?" rengek Jieun. Aku memutar bola mataku jengah. Sialan, siapa sebenarnya namja 'istimewa' Jieun itu? Dan lagi, bukankah namja jarang telat untuk sebuah kencan buta di club semewah ini?cih, kecuali dia pemilik club ini sih..

"annyeonghaseyo"

Refleks aku menengok kebelakang dan menemukan sosok namja berkulit tan dengan gummy smile dan umm... tampan. Aku kembali melihat Jieun dan menatapnya penuh tanya 'kau mengenalnya?' ucapku dengan bahasa isyarat karena aku yakin namja tampan ini bukan kenalanku. Song Jieun lamban itu tersenyum.

"annyeonghaseyo Bang Yongguk~ssi?"

Mulutku menganga, crap! A-apa namja ini yang akan kencan buta dengan Song Jieun? Heol~ pintar sekali bocah lamban ini mencari namja?

Yongguk kemudian duduk dihadapan kami, kebetulan aku dan Jieun duduk satu sofa dan namja tampan itu duduk dihadapan kami. Demi tuhan, aku melihat wajah Jieun memerah dan ia berkeringat banyak, hmm secepat itukah kau nerveous?

"eumm, panggil aku oppa .. dan sebaiknya kau memakai bahasa informal saja, aku bukan type kaku dalam mengenal orang"

"a-ah, nde.. oppa"

Aissh! Apa aku tidak dianggap disini? Malah mereka asyik mengobrol.

"Baekkie, kau melamun?"

Spruut! Soda yang kuminum tersemprot keluar mendengar Yongguk memanggilku dengan akrab. Buru-buru aku mengambil tissu dan mengelap bibirku yang belepotan.

"a-aniyo, gwenchana hyung..."

"ah mianhae, aku hampir saja mengabaikanmu" apanya yang hampir? Kalian berdua memang mengabaikanku!

"sepertinya selera berpakaianmu selain di klub cukup ekstrem ya? Apa karena kau berharap kencan buta juga? Kau terlihat manis ngomong-ngomong"

Jleb! Pikiranku entah mengapa terarah ke sesuatu yang negatif seperti bagaimana Yongguk bisa tau perubahan stylenya malam ini. Aku adalah namja dengan predikat nerd boy dan juga pekerjaanku yang sangat kuat menambah imejku sebagai nerd boy sejak SMA. Aku hampir tidak pernah memakai skinny jeans. Untuk malam ini entah mengapa aku ingin memakai skinny jeans dengan kaos v-neck hitam dipadu blazer hijau tua. Jieun bilang malam ini aku selevel uke cantik.

"itu karena aku ingin memakai baju ini saja hyung"kilahku cepat.

Tunggu. Kenapa Yongguk bisa tau style berpakaianku? Jangan bilang...

"ah, sepertinya kau memang melupakanku setelah 3 tahun berlalu"

Perhatianku terpusat penuh pada wajah tampan itu, surai hitam pekat dan pakaian modis itu benar-benar pas dengan Yongguk. 3 tahun lalu? Saat aku kuliah? Terlihat sekali dia bukan mahasiswa jurusanku yang di dominasi namja nerd sepertiku (aku jurusan design grafis), bagian dari diriku tidak ada yang membenarkan jika kita memang saling mengenal. Mana mungkinlah!

"mi-mianhae hyung, sepertinya begitu"

Setelah itu aku dilempari banyak pertanyaan oleh Yongguk (dan aku lupa bertanya bagaimana dia mengenalku), dia ternyata hampir masuk ke universitasku namun karena keinginan orang tuanya ia berpindah ke kanada dan kuliah bisnis disana. Yah, kubilang dia namja kaya, pintar, tampan, dan mempesona hampir sama seperti seseorang...

"Tiger! whassup!"

Delusiku hancur mendengar teriakan 2 oktaf dari belakang tubuhku. Otakku mengingat jelas suara ini. Suara namja yang mengusikku tiap malam. Tidak tidak tidak , tidak mungkin namja itu...

"oi Jung Daehyun! Long time no see"

Jung... Daehyun?

DAEHYUN DISINI?!

Byun Baekhyun POV end

#without you, you're my love sick  
because I don't have you, I….#

_flashback_

_Jung Daehyun, pria paling populer di kampus. Dia satu tahun di bawah Byun Baekhyun. Mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Dia lahir ditengah keluarga terhormat dan di segani juga di Korea. Ayahnya seorang pemimpin RS swasta di Seoul dan ibunya seorang pengacara. Sifatnya? Jangan kaget jika dia begitu terkenal karena keramahannya meski baru bertemu sekalipun. Senyuman manisnya selalu nampak dan jarang sekali menampakan wajah masam. Ibarat bunga matahari yang selalu nampak bercahaya. Pria yang memiliki ambisi terhadap chesse cake ini tidak punya pacar. Mohon garis bawahi itu. Semua gadis yang jatuh cinta padanya entah kenapa hanya berani memandangnya dari jauh karena satu hal... mereka harus pantas mendampingi Daehyun yang terlalu baik itu._

_"aku mencintaimu Daehyun-sii"_

_Daehyun menoleh sempurna dan mencari tahu siapa gadis yang mengutarakan perasaan padanya di perpustakaan. Kemudian kerutan di tengah alisnya terlihat, bukan seorang gadis namun mahluk manis dengan rambut almond dan kacamata frame penuh membingkai wajahnya yang menunduk. Daehyun mencoba menangkap wajah tertunduk itu, penasaran sekali._

_"nuguseyo?" tanya Daehyun sopan._

_"B-Byun Baekhyun imnida" jawabnya pelan karena ia berharap hanya Daehyun yang mendengarnya._

_"Baekhyun? Rasanya familiar, ah! Kau yang mendapatkan beasiswa dari Bangster corp itu kan? Oh daebak, salam kenal hyung, Jung Daehyun imnida!"_

_Baekhyun terkejut saat Daehyun menyalami dirinya dengan mudahnya. Jantung Baekhyun makin berpacu mendapat skinship seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi kemudian nyalinya menciut karena Daehyun sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya yang pertama tadi._

_"ada perlu apa hyung?" tanya Daehyun ambigu._

_Baekhyun lemas rasanya, sudah pasti dia di tolak jika harus mengulang pernyataan cintanya. Itu yang dikatakan orang. Baekhyun menggeleng dan meletakkan sebuah bento buatannya sendiri di depan meja Daehyun._

_"ada seorang sunbae menitipkan ini padamu, hanya saja dia tidak berani memberikan langsung jadi terimalah"_

_"ah jinjja? Gumawo" daehyun menerimanya dan kembali melanjutkan membaca buku. Baekhyun entah kenapa enggan pergi dari situ. Dia masih berdiri mengamati sosok yang diam-diam ia cintai itu._

_"hyung... duduklah"_

_"eh?" Baekhyun kaget_

_Daehyun mendongak dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang nampak terkejut. Baekhyun tidak mengerti, mata Daehyun seolah mengintimidasinya untuk tunduk padanya. Inikah ekspresi baru dari Daehyun?_

_"jika kau duduk..." dia memakai bahasa informal. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya bergetar menunggu apa yang dikatakan Daehyun._

_"...aku akan menerimamu setidaknya dengan pendekatan dahulu, bagaimana?"_

_"JINJJAYO?" Baekhyun menjerit tak percaya._

Baekhyun mendadak membeku ditempat mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu. Dirinya yang begitu nerd dengan lancang menyerahkan harga dirinya saat itu. Daehyun memang menerimanya namun ternyata kenyataan berkata lain. Baekhyun harusnya tahu, hari saat ia menyatakan cinta itu seminggu sebelum Daehyun berencana pindah ke Harvard. Percuma saja ia mendapatkan konfirmasi atas perasaannya sedangkan Daehyun setelah itu sibuk mengurus kepindahannya dan Byun Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya miris, dia tidak dianggap oleh Daehyun.

Dan harusnya ia memang berhenti bertindak lancang pada pria bermarga Jung itu dan pengikutnya yang setia... Chen dan Minah.

**flashback**

"Daehyun-ssi"

Baekhyun entah mendapat keberanian darimana ia sudah di depan Daehyun yang tengah duduk santai dengan buku tentang kedokteran di tangannya dan... ia bersama teman populernya.

"woah! Byun Nerdo! Daebak!" teriak Chen salah satu teman Daehyun.

Baekhyun tidak senang jika semua orang mengenalnya begitu, baginya ia tidak se-nerd itu hanya saja ia malas mengganti style berpakaiannya dan dia memang selalu sulit bicara jika ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Sialnya suara lumba-lumba Chen membuat mahasiswa sekitar kawasan fakultas kedokteran menoleh padanya.

"kau terlalu baik Dae, bahkan namja seperti ini juga berteman denganmu" kali ini yeoja yang selalu ada dimanapun Daehyun berada, Bang Minah supermodel yang di gilai namja-namja.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya setelah melihat bagaimana ekspresi Daehyun saat ini. Namja tampan itu hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi komentar teman-temannya tentang Baekhyun.

"heh! Ada perlu apa kau?" bentak Chen tidak suka melihat Baekhyun lama-lama.

"bisakah aku bicara dengan Daehyun? Berdua saja..."

"mworago? Berdua?" pekik Minah.

"dengar ya... harusnya kau sedikit tahu diri, kami tidak terima jika orang penjilat sepertimu berteman dengan Daehyun"

Baekhyun terhenyak dengan satu kata dari Chen. Sejak kapan dia menjadi penjilat? Jelas-jelas itu bohong.

"wah sepertinya dari ekspresimu kau pintar berakting juga"

"minah~ssi, aku benar- benar tidak tahu maksudmu"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY NAME , SLUT!"

Chen mencegah Minah yang hendak maju menghajar Baekhyun, sedangkan namja yang jelas-jelas sunbae mereka hanya bisa menahan diri dengan dada yang terasa sakit dan terhina. Kemudian disaat seperti itu ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi dan menampilkan breaking news yang biasa diedarkan lewat ponsel mahasiswa. 'BYUN BAEKHYUN, PENERIMA BEASISWA TERBESAR MEMILIKI ORIENTASI SEKSUAL MENYIMPANG'.

Baekhyun tertohok. Lututnya melemas seketika membaca headline buletin kampus. Matanya tanpa permisi mengeluarkan butiran bening yang panas. Kemudian indra pendengarnya menangkap suara dering ponsel disekitarnya, beritanya sudah diterima di seluruh penjuru kampus. Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan begini menakutkannya menjadi gay, dia mulai takut mengangkat dagunya menatap pandangan orang-orang padanya.

"wah, apa gay jaman sekarang memakai wajah dan kepolosannya untuk sebuah beasiswa? Oh Chen! Kau ingat donatur beasiswa yang datang kemarin itu? Bang Mir-ssi! Bukankah dia bukan straight?"

"whoa! Kebetulan macam apa itu? Menjijikan... kau... Byun..."

Baekhyun mencengkram ujung kemejanya dengan erat dan menunduk makin dalam karena ia sudah menangis dalam diam. Ia tak secengeng ini, namun inilah kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia hindari. Kenyataan yang tidak dapat diterima begitu saja oleh orang disekitarnya.

"cih, lihatlah sekarang dirimu... dan kudengar kau hidup dengan appamu yang juga seorang... gay? Hahaha keluarga menjijikan!" mulut Minah makin lancar mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas yang membuat orang disekitarnya menatap Baekhyun penuh intimidasi. Jadi karena donatur mereka seorang gay (menurut info Minah) memang bertindak tidak adil dengan memberikan Baekhyun beasiswa penuh S1nya begitu? Semua orang mulai bergosip tentang Baekhyun.

"KEUMANHAE! " teriak Baekhyun.

"jangan bawa nama ayahku... dia... bukan gay..." mata indah Baekhyun sudah basah. Seseorang menatapnya datar namun ada misteri dibaliknya.

"jeongmal? Apa kau akan terus menutupi ini semua Byun Baekhyun?! Dan apa maksudmu bicara berdua saja dengan Daehyun? Omo... apa kau bermaksud... menggoda Daehyun? Kau berniat membuatnya menjadi sepertimu? Oh my gad!"

Deg. Degub jantung Baekhyun makin terpompa cepat hingga ia tidak merasakan udara yang mengisi dadanya. Begitu sesak dan panas rasanya. Tak ayal keadaan sekitarnya makin bertambah ramai. Dia sudah dipastikan setelah ini beasiswanya terancam, bagi mahasiswa beasiswa di dunia ini ketakutan terbesar mereka sudah pasti bagaimana reputasi mereka di lingkungan kampus. Reputasi? Baekhyun berada dalam kondisi tahanan yang siap di penggal kepalanya.

Cemooh dari mulut orang-orang terlontar begitu saja. Tidak hanya bicara kasar, mereka melempari Baekhyun dengan sampah yang mereka pegang, bahkan ada yang menyiramnya dengan jus satu gelas penuh. Baekhyun begitu kacau sekarang, dia ingin pergi dari sini namun kakinya serasa dipaku ke tanah dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menangis dan berharap orang-orang berhenti mencemoohnya. Dia tau menjadi gay bukan hal yang baik, tapi ini murni dari perasaannya, perasaan menyenangkan pertama kali dalam hidupnya dan jangan salahkan dia jika itu semua karena seorang yang sejenis dengannya. Pria yang selalu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, pria yang suka memasang ekspresi blank saat melamun, pria yang makan seperti anak-anak, pria yang suka berselca, pria yang memiliki high note lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, pria hitam manis yang dicintai Baekhyun... Jung Daehyun

#my heart beats for you  
I want to see you  
so painful that I can't resist  
I will tell you  
I love you#

Pluk! Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu diatas kepalanya, tepatnya seperti sebuah jaket yang menutupi kepalanya yang menunduk. Matanya yang masih basah karena air mata sedang memfokuskan bayangan seseorang yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Tanpa diduga ocehan yang tadi di dengar Baekhyun sudah tidak ada, hening seperti kuburan.

PLAK! Baekhyun terkesiap dan buru-buru mendongak. Mulutnya yang hendak menjerit ditutupnya rapat-rapat.

Daehyun menampar Minah ditempat umum...

Dan Baekhyun ada dibelakangnya, dengan jaket Daehyun yang tersampir di kepalanya...

"kau sampah Bang Minah..." sedetik kemudian semua orang saling menyatakan kesan mereka melihat adegan itu dengan antusias yang berlebihan.

"Oppa..." Minah merengek dan masih memegang pipinya yang sangat memerah karena Daehyun menamparnya KERAS!

" tidak ada yang menjijikan di dunia ini selain kebohongan yang kau katakan barusan, Bang Mir adalah ayah baptisku. Kau kaget kan? Bagaimana kau bisa begitu bodoh tidak tau informasi ini? Oh tentang gosip beliau bukan straight, kau mengarangnya? Apa kau sudah siap di sidang oleh dewan kemahasiswaan hah?"

"oppa mianhae...!"

"tentu saja aku tidak sejahat itu, aku tau prestasimu dan mimpimu menjadi model internasional... aku tidak akan menghancurkanmu"

Minah tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, namun Baekhyun merasa sedikit kesal.

"tapi kau mengecewakanku... setelah aku pergi dari Seoul dan kembali lagi... jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku..." daehyun melangkah pergi menerobos kerumunan.

"OPPA!aarggghh!" Minah mengeram frustasi dan mendatangkan tatapan kasihan dari semua orang. Semua orang tahu bahwa Minah sangat menyukai Daehyun.

tebeceh ^^

keep or delete?

review juseyoo


	2. Chapter 2

DAEBAEK FANFICTION

CHAPTER 2

Momo story

kuhadiahkan kepada BAP untuk kemenangannya

saranghaeyo oppadeul, chukkae ^^

Baby aku bangga sama kalian :D

Happy Reading^^

Baekhyun perlahan juga meninggalkan tempat itu, dia berjalan tanpa arah ke bagian belakang kampus. Setelah membersihkan kekacauan ditubuhnya Baekhyun duduk bersandar di bangku kayu. Kampus mulai sepi karena hari sudah mulai malam. Baekhyun membeku ditempat, karena tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu yang kini tergeletak disebelahnya... jaket DAEHYUN.

"hhh... otthoke..." Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya yang memanas. Kali ini jantungnya berdegub kencang karena malu. Senyumnya mengembang melihat jaket hitam itu, tangannya meraba permukaan jaket kemudian ia heran melihat saku jaket yang menyembul. Diambilnya barang itu dan ternyata ponsel daehyun.

"omo! Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan ponselnya?! Aissh..!" baekhyun menyentuh smartphone putih itu dan menampilkan foto selca Daehyun yang membuat Baekhyun terpesona.

"aish! Bukan saatnya menatap wajah tampannya! Omo? Tidak diberi password? Uwooh 31 pesan? 15 panggilan?!" Baekhyun menjerit heboh melihat isi ponsel Daehyun, dia bimbang mengintip pesan itu. Tapi ia mulai mantap jika nomer terakhir di panggilan Daehyun pasti seseorang yang mengenal daehyun. Baekhyun menghubunginya.

"yeobseo? Apa kau Yongguk-ssi teman Daehyun?"

"YA! Ini aku Daehyun! Ke parkiran gedung E sekarang! Ppali!"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara melengking Daehyun. Ternyata bahaya juga efek suara Daehyun ditelinganya. Karena Daehyun yang mengangkat itu membuat Baekhyun berhenti bicara. Dia masih menganggap emosi Daehyun sedang tahap berbahaya mengingat pria yang biasa tersenyum seperti malaikat bisa menjadi menakutkan seperti tadi.

"hey... gwenchana?"

"n-ne..."

"cepatlah ke parkiran... kau akan pulang kemalaman nanti"

"ne..."

"kutunggu, cepatlah"

"ne..."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran. Berbagai pemikiran bermunculan dikepalanya. Bagaimana dia harus bersikap dihadapan Daehyun sekarang? Dia bahkan merasa lebih malu daripada dulu. Sebuah mobil audi hitam masih terparkir sendirian. Susana memang sudah sangat sepi, namun masih ada segelintir mahasiswa yang mengikuti kelas malam, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk Baekhyun takut, yaah mungkin setelah ini ada.

Baekhyun menahan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang melihat Daehyun keluar dari mobil dan berdiri bersandar di kap mobil. Baekhyun menunduk otomatis saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya kira-kira 2 meter dari Daehyun.

"mianhae" ucap Daehyun. Baekhyun terkejut, baginya tidak ada kesalahan yang Daehyun lakukan padanya, yeah kecuali karna dia membuat Baekhyun kesakitan menahan debaran jantungnya setiap saat.

"ti-tidak perlu, kau tidak salah apa-apa" sergah Baekhyun cepat. Kepalanya menggeleng imut dengan mata yang membesar dan berkilauan. Daehyun terdiam sejenak, sikap Baekhyun membuatnya berfikir jika Baekhyun sama sekali tidak manly, Daehyun saja bingung kenapa Baekhyun selalu tertunduk begitu. Yah si otak chesse cake ini bahkan tidak peka saat Baekhyun benar-benar tersipu jika bertemu pandang dengannya.

"mm... ponselku"

Baekhyun buru-buru memberikan jaket Daehyun dan membungkuk berulang sambil minta maaf.

"aku hanya butuh ponselku, kau bisa memakai jaketku... yah kukira bajumu masih kotor dan basah karena tadi"

Baekhyun mengedip pelan, dia tidak menyangka Daehyun mengungkapkan kalimat yang isinya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar malah tersenyum lebar.

"gwenchana, aku tidak kedinginan" karena kata-kata Daehyun tadi membuat suhu tubuhnya menghangat dan nyaman rasanya.

Bibir Daehyun mungkin mengering, karena dia benar-benar speechless setelah melihat senyuman lebar seorang namja imut itu. Tapi kemudian dia teringat kejadian seminggu lalu, Baekhyun menyatakan cinta padanya. Daehyun membuang wajahnya dan segera masuk mobil.

"hati-hati di jalan" ucap Baekhyun cepat.

Daehyun mempausekan tubuhnya sejenak. Dia merasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat aneh.

"masuklah, kuantar pulang dan aku harap kau tidak menolak" teriak Daehyun dari dalam mobil.

Baekhyun entah kenapa menyesali tindakannya tadi. Harusnya dia tidak terlalu berambisi akan Jung Daehyun. Tawaran pulang bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai pasti membuatmu merasa spesial di mata orang itu. Salah besar. Saat ini bahkan Baekhyun melebarkan luka di hatinya dengan paksa, apalagi selain yang namanya diabaikan Daehyun. Namja tampan yang sedang menyetir itu mendiamkannya sepanjang perjalanan. Baekhyun sebenarnya mulai merasa Daehyun menerima kehadirannya tadi, tapi ekspresi Daehyun saat ini berkata lain.

"Bisakah kau melupakannya?"

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget, dia menoleh memastikan bahwa Daehyun bicara padanya. Saat ini mereka terjebak traffic light.

"Aa-pa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan jujur saja padamu, aku normal dan sehat"

"..."

"Kukira kau akan menyerah setelah kudiamkan seminggu"

"..."

"aku tidak bisa... akal sehatku menolak ini... kumohon-"

"aku mengerti!" potong Baekhyun cepat. Daehyun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya... sendu?

"aku sangat mengerti...maaf jika selama ini membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman"

Air mata itu terjatuh kembali, Daehyun menahan nafasnya seolah butiran bening di mata Baekhyun turun dengan slow motion. Tangannya mencengkram stir mobil ketat.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENANGIS LAGI! JANGAN PERNAH MENANGIS DIHADAPANKU!"

Baekhyun malah mengeluarkan isakannya dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mata Daehyun benar-benar memancarkan amarah padanya. Baekhyun makin terisak.

Daehyun bersandar dengan wajah frustasi. Saat lampu sudah hijau dan Daehyun memutuskan terus menyetir menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Mereka sudah sampai di parkiran apartemen Baekhyun dan keadaan belum membaik sejak Baekhyun menangis tadi. Baekhyun melepas sealbeltnya, tangan kecilnya gemetaran hebat dan kesulitan membukanya. Dia menangis dalam mode diam. Kemudian tangan Daehyun terulur melepaskannya. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya depresi, makin kalut dengan sikap Daehyun. Kali ini pintu Daehyun tidak mau terbuka. Dia menarik pegangan pintu audi dengan paksa namun usahanya sia-sia. Daehyun memang sengaja tidak memencet tombol otomatis pintu mobilnya, dia bersandar tenang memperhatikan wajah putus asa Baekhyun.

"Tatap aku Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terhenti, dia menyerah. Mendengarkan semua ucapan Daehyun.

"Kau tidak akan seperti ini jika kau normal"

"Hidupmu akan lebih bahagia jika kau normal"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis merespon ucapan Daehyun. Mendadak dia merasa dikasihani oleh Daehyun dan itu membuat ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

" Aku tidak mau menjadi normal Jika mencintaimu sudah sangat membahagiakanku"

Pupil mata Daehyun bergerak tanpa arah, tidak meduga dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"gwenchana... aku akan berhenti menemuimu setelah ini, jadi kau akan tenang dan tidak terganggu dengan keberadaanku. Aku sudah terbiasa mengasingkan diriku darimu, aku pastikan itu"

"maaf Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengenggam tangannya erat. Permintaan maaf Daehyun mendengung ditelinganya, ia sudah berakhir sekarang.

"tidak, tidak, tidak aku yang minta maaf"

Baekhyun baru akan menatap Daehyun tapi namja itu menarik tangannya dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan pelukan hangat. Baekhyun tidak bercanda, pelukan Daehyun sangat hangat.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berpacu cepat dan sangat cepat. Entah kenapa ia malah merasakan detak jantung Daehyun sama cepatnya dengan dirinya. Justru ini yang membuat Baekhyun merelakan Daehyun. Tangannya terangkat mengait dipinggang Daehyun membalas pelukan erat.

Mereka berpelukan dalam diam, bahkan Daehyun seperti seorang namja yang sedang meredakan tangisan kekasihnya dengan mengelus surai almond Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun yang melepas pelukan mereka.

"istirahatlah Baekhyun, selamat malam"

"araseo, kau juga. Selamat malam"

Baekhyun tidak segera masuk ke apartemennya melainkan menangis terisak didepan pintu ruangannya. Dia bersandar ditembok seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Daehyun sudah pergi 2 jam yang lalu dan dirinya terus menangis selama 2 jam. Dia tidak peduli dengan matanya besok karena ia akan bolos seharian.

"Baekkie! Omo! Ada apa denganmu?!"

Baekhyun menoleh melihat seorang yeoja berlari panik kearahnya. Yeoja hitam manis itu jongkok memeriksakan keadaan temannya Byun Baekhyun yang sangat kacau.

"Ya! Paboya! Ceritakan padaku!"

"sudah berakhir Jieun... aku sudah tamat"

Ctak! " aawwwh!" Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan karena Jieun menjitak kepalanya keras. Ia hendak protes namun Jieun malah tersenyum manis padanya. Senyuman hangat seperti ibunya dan itu membuat Baekhyun membalas senyumannya.

"gwenchana... kau akan cepat dewasa Baek, dan cinta yang didapat orang dewasa lebih melimpah dan kekal karena kau akan disambut dengan yang namanya 'kesetiaan' Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, dia mengelus surai cokelat Jieun dengan sayang. Yeoja yang menjadi teman kecilnya ini memang sangat berharga, dia berjanji akan menjaga dan menyayangi Jieun sebagai seorang kakak. Kesetiaan? Itu sebuah kata yang terpatri dihatinya hingga sekarang atau selamanya.

Flashback off

Dia hanya bisa menonton Yongguk yang sedang menyapa teman. Namja dengan rambut cokelat karamel itu berdiri membelakanginya. Mereka berbincang seakan 100 tahun tidak bertemu. Jieun pun mulai nampak sendu, mungkin dipikiran yeoja itu dia tidak sebegitu menariknya sampai Yongguk 15 menit tidak mengobrol dengannya, tadi saja Yongguk ngobrol dengan Baekhyun begitu lama dan Yongguk lah yang banyak bertanya, sekarang datang lagi temannya yang membuat suasana seperti reuni teman sekolah saja. Dua pasang sahabat itu melongo saat Daehyun duduk disamping Yongguk dan mereka kembali ngobrol.

"ya, kita pergi saja" bisik Baekhyun pada Jieun.

"michi, mana mungkin..."

"kau mau terus menonton mereka? Aku muak tau"

Jieun juga sebal. Dia hanya membalas Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun jadi tambah kesal dan mencubit pipi Jieun. Itulah yang dilakukan Baekhyun jika Jieun mulai merajuk padanya.

"appo!" sialnya Jieun menjerit karena Baekhyun begitu keras mencubitnya.

Suasana mendadak berubah. Baekhyun merasakan hawa dingin menyelubungi tubuhnya karena entah kenapa ia begitu takut. Takut akan seseorang yang menyadari dirinya dan kmudian mengenal-

"siapa mereka Bang?"... nya

"oh, dia Jieun dan disebelahnya Baekkie teman Jieun. Mereka tamuku disini"

Baekhyun gugup. Kini mata tajam Daehyun bersiborok dengan mata Baekhyun yang dihiasi eyeliner yang menurut Jieun membuat Baekhyun tampak cantik. Sesaat kemudian jantung Baekhyun menghangat, tatapan Daehyun begitu mengena relung hatinya yang menjadi begitu bahagia setelah sekian lama. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"sudah la.."

"Bang, aku sedang bersama teman kuliahku, kami akan minum disana, kau bergabunglah setelah selesai dengan mereka"

"ah bagaimana kalau sekarang saja? Kajja Baekkie, aku akan mentraktirmu minum"

"kalau begitu aku kesana dulu Bang, bye"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, dia hanya menurut saat Yongguk menariknya ke bar. Pikiran namja cantik ini entah terbang kemana, dia bahkan tidak menyadari tangan Yongguk yang memegangnya erat dan tatapan sedih Jieun padanya.

Baekhyun tidak bicara apapun. Hatinya begitu kacau saat ini. Dia harusnya tau, tau bahwa hal ini pasti terjadi. Karena... pria itu adalah seorang Jung yang sangat ia kenal.

"minum Baek" tawar Yongguk. Ia menyodorkan segelas wine di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun meminumnya sekali teguk. Ia tidak peduli dengan kandungan alkohol yang diminumnya, karena tubuhnya ini punya toleransi tinggi pada alkohol. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya mencari Jieun, dia baru ingat bahwa Jieun tidak ada di dekatnya begitu pula Yongguk. Kemudian ponsel Baekhyun berdering, Jieun menelfon.

"yeoboseo Baek, aku dalam perjalanan pulang"

"MWO? Apa maksudmu? Kau meninggalkan aku disini?"

"mianhae, tiba-tiba aku teringat punya tugas presentasi untuk kuliah besok. Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"apa lagi?"

"temani oppa barang sebentar, kau jangan pulang terlalu cepat nee... bilang padanya permintaan maafku, emm.. hhh"

Baekhyun merasa janggal, dia tiba-tiba teringat ekspresi Jieun beberapa waktu lalu.

"kau menangis? Kau dimana?"

"a-aniyo... jebal Baekkie..."

"arraseo... cepatlah pulang dan istirahat, jangan membuat alasan tugas presentasi lagi pabbo"

"gumawo Baekki... eh boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hn"

"namja tadi, yang bersama Yongguk oppa, bukankah dia yang dulu ke apartemen lamamu? Itu lho, saat aku mampir kerumahmu dan aku bilang berpapasan dengan namja tampan diparkiran"

Baekhyun menutup matanya kesal. Dugaannya benar, bahkan Jieun masih mengingat Daehyun saat mengantarnya pulang ke rumah dulu. Matanya mencari sosok Daehyun dan menemukan namja tampan itu sedang duduk dengan meminum winenya bersama 2 orang yeoja berpakaian sexy.

"dasar Jung pabbo" sinis Baekhyun yang mendadak menjadi pengamat Daehyun.

Sret! Mata mereka bertemu. Saling menunjukan eksitansinya di club yang sangat ramai itu. Seluruh pandangan Baekhyun menjadi mozaik, kecuali namja bermarga Jung itu. Baekhyun sangat jelas melihat sosok Daehyun, seolah gambar HD dengan fokus tercanggih.

Kali ini Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa ia tumbuh dewasa dengan baik. Bagi dirinya yang masa lalu, menatap orang yang dicintai dengan tatapan seperti ini pasti akan ketakutan dan kesalahpahaman. Tapi sekarang, Baekhyun sudah dewasa dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Dia tidak akan malu tapi membalas tatapan Daehyun dengan ucapan tersirat di dalamnya.

Aku hidup dengan baik Jung Daehyun...

"mau turun ke lantai dansa Baekkie?" suara besar Yongguk mengalihkannya. Pria yang tak kalah tampan dari Daehyun itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Daehyun. Baekhyun bingung dia penari terburuk.

"tidak usah saja hyung, aku akan minum saja disini, kumohon jangan memaksaku" rengek Baekhyun dengan mata memohon yang sangat imut.

"baiklah, kutraktir minum saja" Yongguk langsung menyerah diserang mata kucing itu. Dia duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"eh? Aku sudah memesan hyung, lagipula disini emm agak mahal, kau tahu kan gaji editor itu musiman?"

"kata siapa aku akan mengeluarkan uang? Ini tempat kerjaku, mereka tidak akan marah jika kita tidak meninggalkan bayaran di meja"

"kau kerja disini? Manajer? DJ? Hebat sekali kau bisa diterima di club termahal di Seoul ini, geez... ini kan milik perusahan paling menyeram... tunggu... apa hubunganmu dengan Bangster corp?" mata Baekhyun mendadak mode awas. Dia baru teringat hal luar biasa.

"Bangster corp? Aku putra tunggal mereka"

.God.

Kerincingan uang menjadi background music sekarang. Siapa menyangka Baekhyun kembali berurusan dengan orang-orang penting setelah sekian lama. Dia dilabrak oleh Minah yang supermodel dan sekarang dia sangat amat terkenal, lalu Chen aka Kim Jongdae yang sangat terkenal sebagai pengacara nasional Korea yang sangat representative bahkan ia menjadi anggota kementrian paling muda di Korea, kemudian si bodoh Jung Daehyun yang dulu adalah anak seorang Dokter paling dihormati di Korea. Hmm, dia tidak tahu banyak lagi karen Daehyun hijrah ke Harvard dan sepertinya ia baru datang hari ini.

"kau lupa? Aku dan Daehyun saudara?"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang, jadi intinya pembicaraan mereka yang tadi adalah Yongguk tahu segalanya tentang Baekhyun karena dia anak tunggal donatur di kampusnya, teman/saudara dekat Daehyun, dan Baekhyun berharap Yongguk tidak jijik jika dia tahu satu lagi rahasianya.

"Apa kau masih seorang gay?"

Jleb. Oh Dewa kebohongan... berpihaklah padaku!

"aku tahu kau dulu... emm menyukai Daehyun"

Jleb. Maukah kau menggali kuburku Yongguk? Seperti MV itu...

"gwenchana, aku berteman dengan siapapun termasuk gay"

Jleb. Selamat tinggal ...\maaf kalau Baekhyun mendadak OOC gini hehe\

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Tapi pembawaan Yongguk yang santai itu membuatnya terlarut dan merasa nyaman. Dia bisa tertawa lepas mendengar joking yang dibuat Yongguk karena dia sangat lucu menirukan suara orang. Perlahan Baekhyun tahu bagaimana sifat Yongguk. Pria ini begitu mudah membuat orang disekitarnya tersenyum, magnet yang kuat dan memiliki scent manly sangat kuat. Tidak heran jika yeoja paling chic seperti Jieun sangat tertarik padanya.

"ah hyung, aku pulang ya, ini sudah sangat malam, terima kasih traktirannya"

"ok, datanglah sering-sering Baek"

Baekhyun pamit pulang dan segera menuju parkiran, dia membawa mobil kodok hitam keluaran 1999, sudah tua sih soalnya gaji Baekhyun tidak meningkat secara drastis. Lalu karena dia tidak sabaran memiliki sebuah mobil maka dia memutuskan membeli mobil klasik saja.

"HOEEK"

"huwoo!" Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan. dia mendengar suara aneh di belakang mobilnya. Baekhyun malah jongkok menutup matanya sambil merapal.

"mianhae, aku tidak menganggu anda, kumohon pergilah, aku berjanji tidak akan kembali ke club, mianhae, hiks ummaa!" Baekhyun merapal mantranya. Lucu sekali, pria 25 tahun yang paranoid akan hantu.

BRUK! Kali ini suara debaman yang keras, seperti seseorang yang terjatuh. Baekhyun perlahan merangkak seperti bayi ke bagian belakang mobilnya. \aku kok bayanginnya imut banget ya? :D\

Seorang namja telungkup dengan pakaian yang Baekhyun ingat milik seseorang.

"mwo? Jung Daehyun? Ya! Daehyun!"

Jung Daehyun POV

Hangat...Ahh sejak kapan kasur dikamarku begitu hangat dan nyaman...Kurasa aku masih bermimpi...hm sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermimpi. Tanganku kugerakkan perlahan, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Apa aku bermimpi tidur dengan yeoja? Woah, apa kali ini Jeon Ji Hyun mendatangi mimpiku? Wkwkwk. Aku membuka mata perlahan. Ahh aku memang sedang bermimpi, lihatlah cahaya matahari yang membias namun tidak kurasakan panas, dan lihatlah tirai putih bersih yang melambai karena angin dan yang paling penting, dihadapanku seorang yeoja yang sedang menutup matanya, wajah malaikat yang masih tertidur. Aku terpesona melihat betapa mulusnya wajah ini, lihatlah bulu mata panjangnya dan hidung kecil yang bangir. Bibir itu... berwarna pink dan tipis.

"good morning cheonsa" ucapku sambil terkekeh. Ini mimpi indah _man_!

Cup! Kukecup dahinya. Cup! Kukecup matanya. Cup! Kukecup pipinya. Aku tersenyum melihat bibir itu, perlahan aku mengecupnya.

"eunggh" yeoja asing itu mengeluh, dia mulai bergerak menandakan akan bangun. Aku terdiam melihatnya. Ahh cantiknya~

"Jam berapa ini? Aissh! Aku harus ke penerbit!" ucapnya dengan mata masih tertutup.

Tunggu, rasanya familiar dengan suara ini. Jangan katakan bahwa ini... bukan mimpi?

TBC

oh ya, sekedar alasan kenapa aku milih BYG dan Daehyun untuk main cast ini, karena mereka bener-bener karismatik di album ini, suer! liat foto fansign Daehyun gilak! cakep banget! dan liat live perform BYG pas nyanyi 1004 part "i need you" wuihh rasanya pengen terbang ke korea dan bilang " i'm here Bang!" hehehe

oh ya, aku ga tau bakal cinta segitiga atau ngga, atau mungkin ada yang request my jerapah? oh NO! pasti fenomenal banget deh ni kopel highnote dengan adanya orang ketiga si jerapah sexy -_-

oh thanks buat yang review^^

mian ga bisa bales 1-1... tapi aku baca kok review kalian :)

oh kalau ada yang punya ide cerita kelanjutan ini aku terima banget! hehe

sankyu :D


	3. Chapter 3

LOVESICK

JUNG DAEHYUN

X

BYUN BAEKHYUN

BY. MOMO

chapter 3

thanks to:

ohristi95, Zhiecho, lili, , U hee, Riyoung17, dewikhukhu98, SHINeexo, ssnowish, Blacknancho, inggit, nonabaozi, taeng

xxx

Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar itu malah menyusupkan tubuhnya makin dekat pada Daehyun, namja manis itu terbelalak kaget. Sudah sepenuhnya ia sadar bahwa mahluk disebelahnya adalah Baekhyun, sunbaenya, namja nerd yang pernah ia tolak, dan sekarang ia ada dirumahnya Baekhyun... dikamarnya! What the-

"huwaa!" lengkingan nyaring 5 oktaf mendengung di telinga Baekhyun. tubuhnya mendarat kasar di lantai kamarnya karena Daehyun menendangnya tanpa basa-basi.

Baekhyun berdiri linglung masih memegangi telinganya yang mungkin perlu diperiksakan ke THT. Dia melihat Daehyun diujung ranjangnya. Wajah Baekhyun seperti kebakaran, merah dan panas. Kejadian semalam berputar dikepalanya.

Flashback

"ugh! Ya! Jung Daehyun! Jangan bergerak-gerak!" Baekhyun kepayahan menarik tubuh mabuk Daehyun memasuki lift apartemennya. Untung saja tetangganya tidak terganggu dengan igauan Daehyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lega setelah meletakkan Daehyun dilantai lift. Tangannya hampir kram dan ia mulai merasakan pengaruh alkohol.

"sial, kukira aku takkan mabuk" Baekhyun bercermin di dinding lift dan melihat refleksi dirinya dengan wajah memerah.

"agashi... kita mau kemana?" racau Daehyun.

Baekhyun menendang lutut Daehyun keras. Agashi katanya? Dasar orang mabuk!

Sesampainya di apartemen, namja mungil yang membopong namja tampan itu menjatuhkannya di ranjang. Baekhyun melepaskan sepatu Daehyun dan melemparnya ke ujung kamar. Tubuhnya sudah kelelahan sekali.

"aish! Aku harus tidur dimana kalau begini!"

Baekhyun menoleh melihat Daehyun yang sudah terpejam namun masih bergumam tak jelas. Lalu melihat tangannya yang digenggam Daehyun erat sekali.

"Jangan membuatku seperti dulu lagi Jung Pabbo, hhh... ini salahmu"

Ucapan dan hati Baekhyun sedang beradu saat ini, dia berusaha keras mengabaikan Daehyun tadi namun badannya bergerak secara naluri. Baekhyun takut dia akan berakhir seperti dulu dan kenyataan baru yang akan ia dengar besok.

"kapan aku bisa dewasa jika episode baru denganmu diputar lagi?"

Daehyun melepaskan genggamannya dan merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring. Baekhyun memandangi telapak tangannya yang terasa kosong.

"sepertinya aku yang tidak pernah mengakhiri episode ini dari awal, sial kau Jung..."

Baekhyun tidur di samping Daehyun yang sedang membelakanginya. Dia menatap punggung Daehyun dengan pancaran kerinduan. Meski 3 tahun ia jalani dengan tenang tanpa mengingat masa lalu namun sekarang tidak berarti. Cintanya terlalu besar, kesetiannya terlalu kuat.

Daehyun merubah lagi posisi tidurnya, kali ini menghadap Baekhyun. baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Dari jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat ada tahi lalat dikantung mata kiri Daehyun, kulitnya ternyata sama mulusnya dengan Baekhyun, dan lagi... bibir Daehyun tebal dan merah.

"a-apa yang kau lihat Baekhyun! haish!" Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat. Tidak menyangka akan begini anehnya melihat Daehyun berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"oke... gwenchana... tenanglah Baek... kendalikan dirimu..."

Baekhyun kemudian memaksakan tidur dan berharap Daehyun tidak melakukan gerakan aneh saat tidur.

Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, Tuhan memberikan hal indah dipagi hari tepat sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Morning kiss dari Daehyun. hahaha

Sekarang hari Selasa jam 8 pagi, sudah menjadi rutinitas mendatangi kantor penerbit. Memang sih setiap hari Baekhyun kesana, namun ini hari Selasa dan jadwalnya sudah terisi penuh dengan deadline dan meeting dengan author. Dia tidak pernah mensia-siakan waktu, sekali terlambat maka makin menumpuk pekerjaannya. Tapi nyatanya...

"aku sudah bilang padamu Jung mabuk berat. Melihatmu mabuk hingga pingsan aku terpaksa membawamu. Aku tidak tahu rumahmu dan terpaksa membawamu ke apartemenku. Selesai"

Baekhyun menatap kesal pada Daehyun yang masih memandangnya tajam.

"pembohong" ucap Daehyun setelah jeda yang panjang.

"mwo? Aku tidak bohong! Ya! Kau sebaiknya pergi sekarang!"

"kau mengusirku tanpa memberiku makan?"

"Ya Tuhan! Kau ini kaya Jung Daehyun! Beli diluar !"

"kurasa dompetku tertinggal di mobil"

"aku tidak punya waktu! Lagipula aku hanya punya bahan makanan dan itu mentah!"

"kalau begitu masakkan untukku"

"Apa aku ini Ibumu?! Haisshh! Oke! AKU AKAN MEMASAK!"

"hehehe"

Jadilah sekarang Baekhyun berkutat di dapur. Daehyun duduk di meja makan yang menghadap dapur. Kepalanya ia letakkan di meja dan matanya mengawasi Baekhyun yang sedang memakai apronnya.

"kulihat kau punya daging, bisakah..."

"DAGING?! Sini berikan dagingmu!" sambar Baekhyun galak. Daehyun tertawa keras, ekspresi Baekhyun yang kesal sangat lucu karena wajahnya sudah merah. Mungkin juga tekanan darahnya diatas 120 sekarang.

"Apa pekerjaanmu Baek?" Daehyun mencoba membuka percakapan karena merasa tidak enak memerintah Baekhyun tadi.

"Editor, haishh dimana kutaruh garam"

"Editor? Berapa gajimu?"

Trak! Baekhyun sengaja memukulkan spatulanya ke penggorengan. Dia berbalik menatap Daehyun.

"sangat kecil! Jadi hargai kebaikanku karena memasakkan bahan makanan 2 hariku pada perut buncitmu!"

"aku tidak buncit!" daehyun mendekat pada Baekhyun, dia sangat tersinggung karena banyak orang yang sangat dekat dengannya pasti menyebutnya begitu sebab dia makan dengan tidak normal.

"mau apa kau? Jangan menggangguku! Pergi!" usir Baekhyun.

"kau keren Baek"

Baekhyun merasakan ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Dia baru saja mendengar hal tak terduga , Daehyun memujinya.

"sudah sekian lama tidak bertemu, kau banyak berubah, sepertinya kau sangat menikmati hidupmu, ahh aku iri"

Baekhyun meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya dengan hening, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik membalas Daehyun.

"aku pasti begini karena karma darimu Baek, mian"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Dia risih mendengar kata maaf dari seseorang yang sudah sekian lama ingin ia lupakan.

"karma? Karma seperti apa yang kau dapatkan? Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya" sinis Baekhyun. Jujur ia paling benci adu mulut, tapi rasa penasarannya ternyata terselip ditengah obrolan.

"apa masih belum selesai?" doweeng! Ternyata Daehyun sudah terlanjur meneteskan air liurnya melihat isi penggorengan yang menampilkan visual nasi goreng kimchi dengan aroma yang menggugah selera.

"aissh... makanlah!"

"nee!"

Daehyun menyendokkan nasi goreng ke mangkok untuk yang keempat. Baekhyun hanya duduk dihadapan Daehyun dengan mangkok miliknya yang masih penuh belum terjamah. Melihat Daehyun makan sudah cukup membuatnya kenyang.

"ahh enaknya Baek!" puji Daehyun dengan gaya mendramatisir.

"Jinjja? aku sering memakannya tapi rasanya tidak spesial"

"kojimal! Ini sangat enak! Kau istri idaman Baek!"

Siiing. Ada kata aneh ditengah kalimat Daehyun, dan Baekhyun yakin namja pemakan/? Segalanya itu tidak menyadarinya karena dia masih terus memakan nasi dengan lahap. Baekhyun? Dia meremas ujung bajunya erat, bagaimanapun juga kalimat spontan Daehyun berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak menggila.

Drrtt drrttt drrrt

"yobseoohh!" Daehyun mengangkat ponselnya dan menekan tombol loudspeker sambil terus makan.

"hyung! Kau dimana? Eomma mencarimu pabo!"

"oh kau, aku dirumah Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun? apa itu nama motel?"

"YA! Berikan ponselmu!" baekhyun siap meledakkan amarahnya pada bocah yang bicara dengan Daehyun.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida! Dan nama Baekhyun terlalu cantik untuk nama motel ,bocah!"

"ah jadi kau noona..."

"noona? HYUNG! HYUNG!"

"hehehe mian, dimana rumahmu hyung?"

Baekhyun mengambil jeda sebentar, sedangkan Daehyun terkikik. Tidak menyangka ada orang lain yang sama marahnya seperti dirinya jika berbicara dengan dongsaengnya.

"Apartemen Ilssan dekat J-mart, cepat jemput hyung pabomu ini"

"siapa bilang aku akan menjemputnya? Aku hanya bertanya"

"yaishhh!"

"oh, ternyata aku didepan J-mart, aku mampir hyung, bangapta" tut. Baekhyun mengigiti ponsel Daehyun dengan garang. "andwee!" erang Daehyun.

"annyeong, Jung Taehyun imnida, bangapseumnida"

Baekhyun berdiri angkuh di depan pintu masuk, melihat dari dekat sosok dongsaeng Daehyun. Bocah yang kira-kira masih SMP dengan rambut warna cokelat karamel. Sedikit terkejut karena Taehyun agak mirip dengannya.

"hyung kau dimana?" Taehyun masuk ke rumah Baekhyun tanpa izin dari pemilik rumah yang membentaknya tadi.

"aku mau mandi dulu V, duduklah di ruang makan. Apa kau bawa mobil?"

Bocah SMP itu duduk dengan tenang di kursi dan menyambut bahagia choco chips dalam toples di depannya.

"nee, aku membawa mobilmu, semalam Yongguk hyung mengantarnya ke rumah"

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada kedua saudara itu, kelakuan mereka sangat mirip dan menyusahkan. Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya membersihkan ranjangnya. Suara shower dari kamar mandinya terdengar sampai luar. Namja manis itu terdiam, dia tidak tahu kenapa keadaan malah jadi seperti ini. Daehyun kembali ke hidupnya, dengan penampilan super tampan seperti semalam, namun ada yang berubah. Baekhyun enggan menyebutnya tapi Daehyun yang sekarang sangat membuatnya canggung daripada sifat dinginnya dulu. Entahlah ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Daehyun selama ini.

"ugh!kenapa aku meletakkannya tinggi sekali sih?" Baekhyun mencoba menggapai sprainya yang ia letakkan di bagian atas lemarinya. Meski sudah menjinjit sampai tumitnya kram, tangannya belum menggapai ujung sprai.

"se-sedikit lagi" tangan mungilnya menarik sprai putih itu namun keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang. Kakinya yang kram membawa tubuhnya terjatuh. Baekhyun sudah mengantisipasinya, namun jika sampai ia terkilir pasti akan repot.

"hup! Ketangkap kau!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya menyadari bahwa ia mendarat dengan mulus di gendongan seseorang. Jung Daehyun dengan wangi sabunnya dan rambut basahnya. Baekhyun bersyukur karena Daehyun tidak keluar dengan telanjang dada. Seketika wajahnya memerah hebat, posisinya seperti adegan drama yang biasa ditonton Jieun, sangat klasik jika Baekhyun melihatnya di tv. Namun kenyataannya dia bisa mengerti bagaimana pemeran wanita bisa membeku dan malu saat pemeran pria menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh.

"jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh Baek, aku hanya menolong kepalamu dari benturan"

Dingin. Baekhyun merasakan aura itu lagi, dan sialnya ia diposisi sangat membingungkan. Baekhyun turun dari gendongan Daehyun dan berdiri canggung seperti anak SD yang hendak dihukum.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Baek?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap orbs hitam Daehyun. D aehyun memiliki mata yang hangat namun akan berbeda jika ia juga menguarkan aura dinginnya. Kesimpulannya, Baekhyun kagum melihat cara Daehyun menutupi sifat dinginnya dengan senyuman hangat yang seolah palsu.

"Apa kau pikir aku tahu Jung?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"kau pasti sangat membenciku ya?"

Benci?

Bukan benci yang Baekhyun kira, namun lebih dari itu. Daehyun sudah merubah seluruh hidupnya. Sejak kebenaran bahwa dirinya gay terkuak di kampus, dirinya sudah dijauhi banyak orang. Pihak kampus bahkan melayangkan surat untuk orang tua Baekhyun. mereka dipanggil untuk memindahkan Baekhyun ke kampus lain karena kampus tidak bisa menahan isu kelainan Baekhyun. jelas ini memberikan banyak kehancuran padanya. Baekhyun terisolasi dari lingkungannya, orang tuanya bahkan ikut terseret. Sehun, Ayah Baekhyun sampai dipindah tugaskan oleh tempat kerjanya di Busan. Meski Baekhyun sudah cukup dewasa saat itu namun luka batinnya selamanya membekas. Baekhyun tidak tahu ada di level berapa kadar kebenciannya sekarang.

"aku mungkin sudah seperti bajingan untukmu, apa kau mengutukku saat itu Baek? Apa kau bersumpah pada Tuhan?"

Baekhyun merasakan tekanan besar pada dirinya. Semua ucapan Daehyun terdengar mengerikan, dia bahkan tidak tahu respon apa yang ia berikan. Dia mengutuk Daehyun?

"maaf bicaraku mulai aneh, terima kasih bantuannya"

Daehyun mengemasi barang-barangnya dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. namja mungil itu tersentak setelah Daehyun menutup pintu kamarnya. Kakinya melangkah keluar bermaksud menyusul Daehyun. Tapi namja itu sudah pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara lain. Ternyata saudara kandung Daehyun masih dirumahnya. Bocah SMP itu menatap Baekhyun bingung, dia tidak kalah terkejutnya melihat kakaknya keluar dengan tergesa-gesa ditambah air muka Daehyun yang mengingatkannya akan suatu hal buruk yang pernah terjadi.

"Kenapa Daehyun hyung begitu? Jelaskan padaku!"

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya frustasi, kakinya berangsur melemah dan akhirnya terduduk di lantai.

"dia tidak pernah seperti ini selain kejadian 3 tahun lalu... siapa kau sebenarnya Baekhyun hyung?"

"aku adalah namja GAY! Dan aku mencintai HYUNGMU!"

TBC

GIIMANAAA? aduh sempet pesimis nih sama kelanjutannya, mudah ditebak ga? oya karna ada yang req V bts akhirnya saya keluarkan hahahaha...

aku harap sih makin banyak yang ngeriview jd kan makin tau antusiasnya, nilai plus deh buat yang review terpanjang :D

makasih banget readers,,, eh panggil aku momo aja ya biar deket kekekeke

masih penasaran? pencet dong tombol reviewnya :)


End file.
